


an (un)even exchange

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blackmail, Facials, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Nude Photos, Sexual Coercion, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Tim has the opportunity to blackmail Damian into doing something for him that he'dneverdo otherwise in a million years. He'd be an idiot to not take it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Series: noncontober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	an (un)even exchange

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 12 of noncontober: coercion/blackmail. getting closer to being caught up! lmao, you're finally getting a break from timdami bc this is the last one of them for a while now.

“Who sent these to you?” Damian demands, a furious blush spreading across his cheeks as he scrolls through the photos on Tim’s phone of himself in lewd positions, clearly scandalised. “They’ve _clearly_ been edited. I would _never_ do such a thing or allow myself to be so — so _exposed_.”

“Yeah. See, the thing is, _I_ know that they’ve been edited, and _you_ know that they’ve been edited, but anyone _else_ who manages to get their hands on these, anyone outside of _us_ who wouldn’t be able to pick up the little details that show these are fake and not actually _real_ pictures of you, _they_ don’t know that,” Tim explains, watching as the blood drains from Damian’s face.

He looks pale now as he eyes Tim with caution, fingers tightening around the phone. “What are you saying, Drake?” Damian asks, and he’s right to be so wary.

“I’m saying that it’d be an awful shame if these pictures managed to get out to the general public, fake or not,” Tim hums as he carefully takes his phone back and watches Damian’s face turn even paler.

As soon as he’s finished talking, Damian swipes at his hands for it, practically tackling Tim to the ground for the phone, which he manages to wrestle out of his hands, a relieved look on his face as he deletes all of the photos from Tim’s phone. His head snaps up, alarm written all over his face when Tim laughs a little hysterically underneath him.

“Oh, Damian,” he wheezes, wiping away actual _tears_ from his eyes. “Did you really think those photos were only on my _phone?_ ”

Damian blinks at him twice, and then Tim is witnessing a lightbulb moment as realisation flashes over Damian’s face and he leans in with a furious look on his face, jabbing at Tim’s chest with his pointy little fingers.

“It was _you_ , wasn’t it? _You_ edited those photos. What the hell do you _want_ from me, you pervert?” Damian spits out as he stands up and glares down at Tim, who also gets to his feet and up in Damian’s space, shoving him backwards until he falls into a chair, startled.

“You want me to delete them off _everything_ , right?” Tim confirms, and Damian scowls up at him for the rough treatment, nodding sharply. “You owe me a big favour then.”

Damian’s scowl deepens along with the lines on his forehead. When Tim doesn’t say anything more than that or clarify what exactly he wants, Damian huffs at him. “Well? You _obviously_ already have something in mind.”

Tim blinks at him then smiles, and he doesn’t miss the way it makes Damian tense up. “You’re right,” Tim says, then sits in the chair facing Damian and moves everything between them out of the way. He wants to make sure he has a good view of this, and that the hidden cameras Damian still hasn’t noticed do too. “Take your pants off.”

Damian actually starts automatically doing what he asked for, but then his hands freeze on the button of his pants and he splutters, turning bright red with both anger and embarrassment. “What the _fuck_ , Drake? Do you even realise what you just _said?_ ”

Tim snorts to himself. Damian has _no idea_ how many times he’d thought about this exact scenario before tonight, how much meticulous planning and timing went into this particular little scheme of his. “I know what I said. And I also know that you still haven’t _done_ it.”

Damian’s nostrils flare. “Drake, this is absolutely _ridiculous_. I’m not _stripping_ for you.”

Tim shrugs, then pulls a second phone out of the pocket of his hoodie, unlocking it and scrolling through it to the photos app where he finds the exact same pictures Damian just deleted from his first phone mere minutes ago, flipping it around to show Damian, whose jaw tightens. “I guess I’ll just share this with everyone on my contacts list, including _Vicki Vale_.”

“ _Drake_ ,” Damian hisses dangerously low, eyes narrowed like he’s about to lunge at Tim again, but then he settles in his seat when Tim slips the phone back into his pocket, closing his eyes and exhaling loudly before leaning back to unbutton his trousers, pulling the zip down and then tugging them over his hips, letting them pool on the ground by his socked feet as his knuckles whiten around the edge of his seat.

“Carry on,” Tim says calmly, nodding at his black briefs, and Damian’s cheeks bloom with colour before he hastily drags them down over his thighs and drops them on top of his pants, bringing his legs together so that he’s less exposed.

“That’s not gonna work,” Tim says, standing up from his seat to walk over to Damian, who looks like he wants to run away as Tim adjusts his position so that his ass is a little further forward on the chair, forcing him to lean back and spread his thighs as far apart as possible to reveal his cute little pussy.

“Play with yourself,” Tim tosses over his shoulder as he makes his way back over to his own seat, turning around and sitting down to see Damian staring at him like he’s a deer caught in headlights, wide eyed and more shocked than Tim has ever seen him in all the time he’s known him.

“Drake,” he says, voice wavering. “What are you _talking_ about?”

“Come on, Damian,” Tim sighs, still watching, raising an eyebrow when Damian’s thighs start to inch back together. “You’re smart. Figure it out.”

Damian turns so red so quickly that Tim is almost worried about him if not for the fact that Damian knows how to control himself, how to _contain_ himself (most of the time). “You can’t be _serious_. This is — it’s _inappropriate_ , and I don’t _want_ to.”

“Damian, if you don’t do as I say, I _will_ send the pictures out,” Tim threatens, and Damian swallows thickly, looking at Tim with wide, cautious eyes, and then finally reaches a hand down between his legs, squeezing his eyes shut and turning all pink like he can’t bear to look at Tim while he does it, fingers tracing over his folds.

“Until you’re dripping onto the chair,” Tim adds on, and Damian flushes and bites his lip, rolling his hips against his fingers. Tim watches him like a hawk as he gets wetter, slick spilling out of him and onto the seat beneath him as he fucks himself with his fingers and rubs at his clit with pink cheeks and wet, glassy eyes and a parted mouth.

“Stop,” Tim interrupts, and Damian does with a shiver as he pulls his wet, sticky fingers away from his cunt, eyes fluttering open, and Tim can see the tears clinging to his long, damp lashes. “Clean your mess up.”

Damian actually freezes, then squirms on his chair, clearly uncomfortable as Tim keeps staring at his leaking cunt. “How exactly do you expect me to clean it up?”

Tim sighs again and stands up, grabbing Damian’s arm and yanking on it to pull him up and away from the chair before turning him around and shoving him onto his knees. “Clean it up,” Tim repeats, threading a hand through Damian’s thick hair and forcing his head forward, smearing his cheek with his own slick.

Damian lets out an angry little growl but straightens his head again and leans forward, eyes closed and ears burning pink as he laps at the puddle of slick, pink tongue peeking out of his mouth like he’s a kitten as he licks up his mess, then looks up to Tim for further instruction.

Tim lets go of him and goes back to his own seat, beckoning to Damian to follow him. Damian starts to stand up but Tim shakes his head, pointing at him. “Like that.” On his hands and knees, crawling over to Tim like an _animal_.

It might be degrading, but Tim feels heady with power when all he has to do is glance down at the phone still in his pocket and Damian comes crawling, a pinched look on his face as he settles on his knees between Tim’s parted legs.

Tim fumbles with his sweatpants, pulling his hard cock out and giving it a few hurried strokes as he stares straight at Damian’s face, which slowly becomes more and more horrified as he realises what Tim is about to do and tries to back away.

But he’s too slow. Tim groans with satisfaction as he watches his come land in stripes all over Damian’s face and hair and previously clean clothes. Damian, for his part, just sits there, looking completely shellshocked as come slides down his face and drips off his chin.

He shakes himself out of it pretty easily, squinting a little with one eye as come threatens to drip into it from his soiled hair. “Well? I suppose I have repaid my favour,” Damian says, and his voice is surprisingly quiet.

“Yeah, I guess,” Tim agrees as he pulls his phone out again and deletes all of the edited pictures, then snaps a quick picture of Damian’s face covered in come, making sure that the flash and shutter are switched off as he does so, but Damian still notices as Tim stands up and moves away from him, budding detective he is.

“ _Drake_ ,” he growls, and he sounds pissed. Good thing Tim has _this_ to keep him under control now.

“The _edited_ pictures are gone from this phone, but I guess you’ll just have to do me _another_ favour to get rid of _this_ one and all of their copies,” Tim says with a growing smirk, already making backup copies and sending them to his other spare phones and his private databases.

Damian glares at him, livid, and he looks _glorious_ covered in Tim’s come with his own slick clinging to his swollen bottom lip. “I am going to get rid of every single copy of those photos. And then I will get rid of _you_.”

He looks deadly serious, and he rarely jokes, but right now, neither is Tim. He offers Damian a tiny smile which widens when he sees Damian’s eye twitch as a thick glob of come slides down from above his eyebrow and partially obscures his vision.

“I’m sure you’ll _try_ your very _best_ , and I look forward to it.”


End file.
